the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Grieve-tan
Grieve-tan is what /co/ dubbed a rule 63 moé fan art of Star Wars ' General Grievous drawn by Japanese artist ヒコロウ (hikorou) and posted on pixiv . From there, /co/mrades, writefags, and drawfags alike--smitten by the image--began cranking out ideas for her personality, mannerisms, and daily life. While canon varies to the taste of the writer/artist, certain aspects of the setting she inhabits is consistent: *she attends CIS high school *she's a member of the fencing (or kendo) team, if not the captain *she has a pair of protective, MagnaGuard older sisters *her primary love interest is Anon-kun (male) or Anon-chan (female), a student of rival high school Republic High *she sees Kenobi-kun as her rival *flustering moments trigger asthma attacks forcing her to use her inhaler *her peer group includes Maul-tan, Ventress-tan *apparently she's been recruited to the school swim team as well DISCLAIMER: What follows is a "vanilla" beta version of Grieve-tan's native Alternate Universe setting. It is the product of many different anonymous contributors putting forth ideas, be they standalone, contradictory or complementary to others. This document is not meant to be the single, authoritative canon but merely for inspirational purposes. Setting (lorem ipsum) Major Engagements (add to this!) *'Battle of Geonosis' - the official start of the Clone Wars *'Battle of Muunilinst' - the engagement that introduced Durge and Ventress to the Republic forces *'Battle of Hypori' - Grievous' first public engagement *'Operation Durge's Lance' - CIS's major offensive campaign at the height of the Clone Wars *'Outer Rim Sieges' - the Republic's counterattack, which spread their forces too thinly to prevent the Battle of Coruscant *'Battle of Coruscant' - CIS' unsuccessful kidnapping of Palpatine, death of Dooku *'Battle of Utapau' - Grievous' defeat by Kenobi The Cromartie High School connection In short order and appropriate for the /a/-/co/ mash-up, the manga and anime series Cromartie High School was parodied in the setting with certain Star Wars ''characters recast with a Cromartie spin. '''Current converts:' *R2-D2 - Mechazawa *C-3PO - Freddie *Chewbacca - Gori *Aurra Sing - Hayashida Others for consideration: *Kamiyama *Maeda *Takenouichi *Masked Takenouichi *Hokuto *Hokuto's lackey *Yamaguchi 1348806570818.jpg 1348809711613.png 1348810840874.png 1348814119132.png Republic High School (lorem ipsum) Faculty & Staff *'Supreme Chancellor Palpatine' as Principal Palpatine, a male human from Naboo *'Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda' as Vice-Principal Amedda, a male Chagrian from Champala *'Mace Windu' as Coach Windu, a male human (Korun) from Haruun Kal (Jedi Master) *'Yoda', (Jedi Grand Master) *'Plo Koon', a male Kel Dor from Dorin (Jedi Master) *'Ki-Adi-Mundi', a male Cerean from Cerea (Jedi Master) *'Jocasta Nu', a female human from Coruscant, Chief Librarian of Republic High Student Council *'R2-D2', president of Republic High student council *'Padmé Amidala' as Amidala-sempai, vice-president *'C-3PO', secretary *(undefined), treasurer *'Jar Jar Binks', special rep Jedi *'Anakin Skywalker' as Ani-kun, a male human from Tatooine (Jedi Knight) *'Obi-Wan Kenobi' as Kenobi-san, a male human from Stewjon (Jedi Master) *'Kit Fisto', a male Nautolan from Glee Anselm (Jedi Master) *'Shaak Ti', a female Togruta from Shili (Jedi Master) *'Sha'a Gi', a male human from Ord Biniir (Padawan of Daakman Barrek) *'Ahsoka Tano', a female Togruta from Shili (Padawan of Anakin Skywalker) *'Barriss Offee', a female Mirialan (Jedi Knight, Padawan of Luminara Unduli) Students *'Gregar Typho' as Typho the Hall Monitor, a male human from Naboo *'Riyo Chuchi', a female Pantoran from Pantora *'Clone Troopers', male clones of Jango Fett, birthed en masse on Kamino *'ARC Troopers' Others *'Aayla Secura', female Rutian Twi'lek from Ryloth (Jedi Master) *'Luminara Unduli', female Mirialan from Mirial (Jedi Master) *'Daakman Barrek', male human from Mrrlst (Jedi Master), defeated by Grievous (Battle of Hypori) *'Tarr Seirr', male Cerean from Cerea (Jedi Knight), defeated by Grievous (Battle of Hypori) *'K'Kruhk', male Whiphid from Toola (Jedi Knight), defeated by Grievous (Battle of Hypori) *'Roron Corobb', male Ithorian from Ithor (Jedi Master), defeated by Grievous (Battle of Coruscant) *'Foul Moudama', male Talz from Alzoc III (Jedi Master), defeated by Grievous (Battle of Coruscant) *'Bail Organa' as Mr. Organa, male human from Alderaan, chairman of the PTA Gallery 1348971782800.png|Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli 1348896993458.png|Riyo Chuchi 1348958830691.png|Clone students CIS Purportedly, Professor Dooku, formerly of Republic High and the Galactic District School Board, left to form the CIS (C'entral '''I'nstitute for 'S'cholastics). Backed by corporate sponsors who form the board of the directors of the new Separatist School Board, CIS offers a superior education backed by cutting edge technologies. ALTERNATIVE: Center for Independent Study. A G.E.D.-awarding institute that is run by a skeleton crew of teachers and faculty. The students are encouraged to set-up and run all student body and club activities themselves. The majority of CIS' student body is represented by the various types of droids employed by the Separatist forces during the Clone Wars. Faculty & Staff *'''Darth Sidious as Headmaster Sidious, the unseen puppetmaster of the feud between Republic High and CIS, secret identity of Principal Palpatine *'Count Dooku' as Deputy Headmaster Dooku or sometimes Coach Dooku, male human from Serenno *'Nute Gunray', male Neimoidian from Neimoidia, viceroy of the Trade Federation *'Wat Tambor', male Skakoan from Skako, Foreman of the Techno Union *'San Hill', male Muun from Muunilinst, Chairman of the InterGalactic Banking Clan *'Poggle the Lesser', male Geonosian from Geonosis, Archduke of Geonosis *'Shu Mai', female Gossam from Castell, Presidente of the Commerce Guild *'Passel Argente', a male Koorivar from Kooriva, Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance *'Po Nudo', a male Ualaz Aqualish from Ando, head of the Hyper-Communications Cartel *'Tikkes', a male Aquarren from Dac, leading member of the Quarren Isolation League *'Rogwa Wodrata', a female Holwuff from Alliga, former Republic senator representing the Phelleem sector *'Admiral Trench', a male Harch from Secundus Ando Students *'General Grievous' as Grieve-tan *'MagnaGuards' as MagnaGuard Sisters *'Asajj Ventress', a female Dathomirian from Rattatak *Battle Droids *Super Battle Droids *Commando Droids *Tactical Droids *Droidekas *Dwarf Spider Droids *Hailfire Droids *Vulture Droids *Hyena Droid bombers Others *'Cad Bane', a male Duros from Duro *'Durge', a male Gen'Dai *'Nuvo Vindi', a male Faust from Adana Gallery 1348965521605.png|Battle Droid, Super Battle Droid, & Commando Droid 1348976204694.png|Tactical Droid (front) & Battle Droid (back) 134906891844.png|Droidekas Other Schools Mando'ade Military Academy (lorem ipsum) (Hutt Space) (lorem ipsum) Other Characters *'Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum' as former Principal Valorum, a male human from Coruscant, disgraced retired principal of Republic High *'Qui-Gon Jinn' as Jinn-sensei, a male human, Kenobi-kun's mentor killed in an incident involving Maul-tan *'Darth Maul' as Maul-tan, a Dathomirian Zabrak raised on Mustafar *'Savage Opress', a Dathomirian Zabrak from Dathomir *'Jango Fett', a male human Mandalorian from Concord Dawn (deceased) *'Boba Fett', a male human (clone) Mandalorian born on Kamino *'Satine Kryze', a female human Mandalorian from Kalevala *'Wilhuff Tarkin', a male human from Eriadu *'Wulff Yularen', a male human from Coruscant (raised on Anaxes) *'Lux Bonteri', a male human from Onderon *'Anon-kun' / Anon-chan, audience insert character; usually Grieve-tan's romantic interest External Links *'Project Ventolin: The Grieve-tan Visual Novel' (google docs folder; comment only) *Grieve-tan thread on plus4chan *tag: grieve-tan on The /co/llection Posted Fics *Grieve-tan Short by Jaguard (deviantART) Pastebin List *Grieve-tan Origins *Grieve-tan Origins 2: Electric Boogaloo *Grieve-tan Origins 3: Tea for Two *I'm a droid-student *Grieve-tan Bad Ending *> Jango Fett *Principal Palpatine *Coach Dooku (assorted pasta) *Grieve-tan & Anon-kun (assorted pasta), last updated 27/03/13 *Anon-kun NTR *Warming Up *The Defrosting of Grieve-Tan *Brawl at the Hypori Shopping Center *(untitled), updated 30/10/12; based on this artwork *Droidekas (assorted pasta), last updated 01/04/13 ' *Ventress X Grieve-tan fapfic *Cheezin Bo'loni Archived Threads #'26/09/12 Original thread (moe), (chanarchive) #28/09/12 thread (moe) (deleted by mod) #28/09/12 thread 2 (moe) (deleted by mod) #28/09/12 thread 3 (moe) (deleted by mod) #29/09/12 thread /co/ ver. (moe), 564 replies #29/09/12 thread /a/ ver. (moe) #05/10/12 thread (moe), (chanarchive), 515 replies #11/10/12 thread (moe) #12/10/12 thread (moe) #15/10/12 thread (moe) #20/10/12 thread (moe) #28/10/12 thread (moe) #06/11/12 thread (moe) #11/11/12 thread (moe) #12/11/12 thread (moe) #16/1/121 thread (moe) #21/11/12 thread (moe) #25/11/12 thread (moe) #01/12/12 thread (moe) #06/12/12 thread (moe) #09/12/12 thread (moe) #27/03/13 thread (moe) #28/03/13 thread (moe) #'31/03/13' thread (moe) Misc *Grieve-tan figure by edsa-m (deviantART) *Grieve-Tan Storyboards by Tourbillon (imgur) Category:Characters Category:Projects Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:AU